


Hellsing Rebirth

by SkellaBae



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Adopted Children, Angst?, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Later Smutt, Slow Burn, ghost integra, light fluff, mostly drabbles stuck together, not complete, please excuse any errors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:03:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 20,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkellaBae/pseuds/SkellaBae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mostly drabbles from my fanfiction that I stuck together for my writing class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Red Dipped Leather

**Author's Note:**

> you'll need to know this:  
> It's years after the last episode of Hellsing ultimate takes place, Integra has finally succumbed to lung cancer thanks to her years of smoking. On her death bed she addressed a letter and an order to her servant Alucard. Until that point they didn't know she had adopted a young girl a few years before and, at her death bed, was ordered to follow her orders when she arrived. Months have passed and they finally meet the young girl, not even legally an adult yet, her past shrouded in mystery. That was until she get's a call from her father in Romania, starting their treacherous adventure....  
> (sorry I'm not very good at these. Please ask questions in the comments when needed.

The black leather shone dully in the moonlight, exposing the many straps, and buckles that riddled the tight suit. A heavy mask covered the person's face, a large silver cross gleamed in the moonlight as it sat in the middle of the forehead, above two large dark holes where eyes should be. Slowly it took a step towards them, the heavy footstep seeming strenuous compared to the fast movements that had occurred only moments before. Step by step the creature came closer, a few of the clasps and buckles jingling eerily at each sluggish movement, slowly creeping closer as Seras glared, preparing to fight the being if she had to. Gradually it stopped in front of her, the large black voids where the eyes should have been unnerving the young vampire. The head tilted up slightly, revealing more of the detail that was carved into the two large pieces of metal that made up the horrifying object. The jaw appeared to be nearly welded shut, a large spring letting only the slightest of movement or noises pass through, two large silver fangs having been carved into the steal. The farther the head tilted towards the sky the more she could see, until the shadows that covered the voids finally slid away, revealing two large emerald eyes that glistened brightly with tears.  
¨M-miss Hellsing…?” Seras stuttered in shock, her eyes growing wide as she recognized the woman before her.  
The eyes showed some relief before growing dull and sliding to the back of her head, her body finally collapsing in pain. Strong arms encircled her small form, Alucard hands slowly holding her as he picked his injured master up and cradled her in his arms, wrapping the large crimson coat he always adorned around her small frame.  
¨Come police girl.” he said firmly, turning his back to her as he began to walk towards the small village below.  
¨But master what about the vampire…” The blond questioned, looking at his back as he strode away. ¨We can't just leave him here!¨ She shouted before hanging her head in defeat. Her master never listened…..

The village was in an uproar as the two entered the village, the dirt streets illuminated with the candles from the street lights, voices floating around as they yelled out his master's name and continued to search, not knowing that they had found her. At the center of the pathetic village stood the feeble priest, instructing a few of the young men where to look, his gray eyes riddled with worry as he stared down at the map. Nicolae, glanced up at the approaching vampire and the young girl in his arms, and immediately knew it was his sister that Alucard carried.  
¨Big sister!¨ he cried before running to the man, attracting the attention of the old grey eyed man and the others. The men gathered around them, looking at the leather clad figure with wide confused eyes before the priest broke through the small crowed, his eyes wide once he saw the suit.  
¨Quickly we must get her to the doctor immediately!¨ he said sharply, turning and leading the way for Alucard, the sea of people that were gathering around them parting for the group to pass before closing behind them like a wave.  
Dragomir burst through the church doors and into the small living section in the church, the floorboards creaking beneath their hurried steps as they rushed past old white walls. Reaching a small room at the end of the hall the priest threw open the door, the small cross hanging on it hitting against the wood. The room consisted of a small window, bedside table with a melted down candle, and an antique chest at the end of the one person bed. The walls were tinted grey with age in some places as the moon streamed in through the frosted window. Entering the room Alucard gently set her on the bed, careful as to not move her too much in case she was hurt. Frowning worriedly the priest looked down at her, his eyes starting to fill with tears as he watched his daughter struggle to breath.  
“Where’s the doctor!” he yelled frantically at the villagers who had followed them. A few moments later a small sheepish looking man stumbled his way through the crowd, Seras not too far behind.  
Looking down at the girl he frowned. “Close the door.” he ordered meekly, taking out his decrepit doctor’s bag and opening it with a soft click. “We will need to get the suit off of her before I can assess the damage father.” He frowned.  
“Sir may I help? Back when I was a police girl I had some medical training.” Seras offered and stepped forward.” the doctor just nodded as Dragomir moved to sit beside her.  
Gently helping her into a sitting position, Seras held her in place as they began to undo the strait jackets straps, freeing her arms before laying her back down again. Slowly he stopped glancing up at the blond vampire. Worry etched itself into his eyes as he slowly reached for the latches to the suit, the device having been made to keep all of the body’s fluids vacuum sealed inside. Slowly he undid one of the clasps, a swish of air, and a dark liquid bubbling out from the slightly opened area. Seras frowned, opening her mouth to say something just as the smell hit her. The smell of the blood that bubbled out of the opening stung her lungs, the sweet smell intoxicating her as she sat there, her red eyes wide as she stared. Suddenly the hunger hit her as another clasp was undone, releasing more of the life blood, and engulfing her in the fever, insatiable hunger for the somehow familiar scent. Alucard, having been watching from the corner of the room quickly stepped forward, shielding his master from the Seras’ ravenous eyes.  
“Leave Seras.” he ordered, eyeing the young girl from over his tinted glasses. He could sense the overwhelming hunger eating away at her, and knew with even a moment more she would snap.  
She tried to protest, using all of her to keep from lunging at her. “But master I-”  
“Now Police girl.” He growled, his voice becoming deeper, and more commanding.  
Flinching, she slowly left, her body moving jerkily as she forced herself to stay under control. Once she was gone he focused on his master again, the suit having been fully undone and was now being slowly pulled away to reveal the monstrous inside of the cruel suit. Small silver spikes lined the interior, leaving small puncture wounds all a crossed her arms, each one bleeding. A large frown etched itself onto his handsome features, as he glared at each individual puncture. The doctor and her father continued to pull it from her body slowly so that she was left in nothing but her scars, and wounds, Alucard's eyes closing as to not defile her injured frame. The suit had even left deep gashes across her feet from the spikes digging into her skin while she had ran in the boots. Slowly the doctor began to wrap her in bandages, encasing her torso first as to cover her body from view. Blood continued to slowly seep out of each one, undoubtedly leaving little red stains on the bandages. His smoldering eyes returned to looking down at his master's dainty form, a deep frown etching itself onto his lips. At least there was the mask, small latches on either side as it folded open, revealing the terror inside. Larger spikes lined the mouth area, preventing her from being able to move the masks mouth and scream without getting hurt. Only a few scratches covered the soft skin of her face, her dark eyelashes closed in exhaustion. Slowly her father, the priest, removed it, carefully setting her head on his pillow so that she could rest. The doctor gathered his things and left to collect the needed medicine, leaving the old man sitting beside her on the bed. Alucard towered over her as he watched.  
¨Tell me priest,¨ he began. ¨What was that thing covering my master´s body.¨ he drawled out, his crimson eyes focusing on the frail figure of the old man.  
The man did not look up as he spoke, sorrow in his eyes as he watched his daughter. ¨That was a suit used long ago by the vampire hunters that once flooded this church.¨ he whispered softly. ¨They would use it to torture vampires, a way that they used to control them, and to find where the others were hiding….¨ Dragomir trailed off, slowly looking away. ¨Those suits should of been destroyed long before she came here as a child.¨  
¨Then tell me… why is it that there is still one left?¨ He let out a little growl, and eyed the frail man.  
Sighing he hung his head in his hands. ¨The only place where there may be anything that would tell us would be in the basement….¨ He trailed off, and sat there.  
He smirked to himself, and pushed away from the wall, grinning darkly. The basement. The secrets were always in the basement, just like how he had been hidden away back in the Hellsing estate nearly fifty years ago.  
¨If you're determined to see it vampire… then Iĺl show you.¨ He said softly, shakily standing as he took ahold of his old cane, shuffling over to the nightstand to grab some candles. ¨Though I will promise that what you will find down there… is not something you will be able to forget. Youĺl have to help carry the burden your master lived through.¨ He looked up at the vampire, studying him with hard gray eyes.  
A devilish grin slid onto Alucard’s lips, revealing sharp gleaming fangs. ¨Anything for my master.¨ He purred out.  
Slowly he nodded, beginning to shuffle through the narrow corridors, passing dozens of empty rooms that once held the priests that had filled the church until they reached a large wooden door; a dark rusted iron lock keeping whatever was inside locked away from the rest of the world. Dragomir reached up, pulling out a small dull silver key from around his neck. His gnarled hands slid it into the lock, having to force it to turn and open the door as it squeaked from not being touched in years. Slowly the door groaned as it opened, the air swishing in, and sending the layers of dust that had accumulated into the air. The old man stepped inside, the little candle he held shining light upon the stone stairway, long ominous shadows being cast upon the walls. Carefully they descended, the air becoming thick while the temperature began to drop nearly twenty degrees from what it had been above, growing colder and colder as they continued down. Finally they reached the floor, the old man shuddering as he pulled his coat tighter around him and hobbled down the corridor. Another door stood in front of them, large metal bars covering the surface, and encased a large silver cross in the center. He came to a stop in front of the door, his hand shaking as he slowly reached for the handle.


	2. The past and the Present

¨No matter what you see here… you must promise never to tell her…. to never let her remember.¨ The priest said softly, his eyes casting down as he stood there.  
¨You have my word.¨ Alucard purred, grinning darkly down at the old man before the latches were unlocked, and the door creaked open into the darkness….

 

The cell was dark; the only light illuminating it was from the small slot in the wall which allowed the moonlight to poor onto the stone floor. Everything was still, the air smothering itself with dust, and the smell of rot. The narrow room was nearly empty, no bed or blankets to warm the concrete space save for the cobwebs that littered the corners, and hung on the wooden door, and its viewing slot. The sound of footsteps quickly approached the cell, the unmistakable sound of dragging accompanying it. With a jingle of keys the door was thrown open and a small child tossed inside. The priest glared at her, his face red with animosity as sweat glistened off of the fatty rolls and wrinkles. The door slammed behind him, the lock sliding into place once more. The moon shone down brightly onto the pale child, dark bruises covering her frail arms and legs, the rest hidden by a little night gown that had been tarnished from dirt, and blood to the point that the fabric could no longer be called white. Slowly the girl struggled to sit up, her long ebony hair spilling onto the floor in long matted waves. Carefully she leaned forward, pulling her legs to her chest as she silently wept in pain, and loneliness. He welcomed her back silently, his rays caressing the ivory and purple skin.  
She wept until her eyes were red and swollen, her cries turning to soft sobs as she sat there. Slowly looking up at the beam of light, her long hair nearly covered her face as she stared at it longingly. Her little hand reached up, grasping weakly at the light before breaking down again, and curling up tightly in the middle of the room.  
“I miss you mommy and daddy….” She whispered up to the moon, her hand reaching for the small piece of chalk beside her...

 

The hallway was full of iron reinforced doors, many of the wooden ones having nearly rotten away with neglect. The basement reeked of decay and blood as they walked past each cell, iron handcuffs attached to the walls of each one, the occasionally bloody garment left neglected against the floor. Their footsteps echoed against the stone floor. Slowly they came to the last cell, a large cross painted across it in sloppy white paint that now peeled away. Taking another key from his necklace the ancient man unlocked the door, before stopping.  
“I swore I would never go in this room again…” he said quietly. “If you wish to see inside I won’t stop you vampire…. but I will not go inside.” His voice seemed pained as he spoke, his hand shaking as he stepped away, letting the larger man step forward as his ebony hair shifting over his eyes and grinned excitedly.  
Slowly Dragomir stepped away, going back and opening another door on the opposite wall as Alucard’s large gloved hand twisted around the handle, dark stains transferring onto the ivory fabric. A loud groan left the door as it slowly slid open to the black room, a small white glow spilling onto the floor as he stepped inside. Drawings filled the room, moving high onto the walls, and across the floor. The only blank space was a small circle in the middle of the floor which he stepped into, his large dark eyes taking in each, and every line. Large curls spilled out from the circle, a few smudged from being touched while others seemed to be half scrubbed off and redrawn again. Each one swirled around the room and towards the far wall where the moon shone into, a large picture etched onto the surface. Each of the walls had small pictures of a family, a father, and a mother holding their little girl’s hand as they stood amongst the sea of curls. Beneath the window was a picture of a large man, his lion like mane flowing around him as he stood there, towering tall over a little girl he held safely in his arms with a wolf laying at his feet. The man seemed to be wearing some armor, his face covered from view as the little girl curled up in his arms, searching for comfort. Slowly Alucard scanned the walls, confused as to the significance of the pictures let alone the room. Slowly he touched the far wall, running his fingers gently against the little girls frame.  
“Tell me priest.. why are you showing me this…?” Alucard growled softly, his eyes staying on the picture.  
“She was about six when she was brought here, her parents having died in a car accident. She’d been the only one to survive…” he spoke softly, leaning against the outside wall of the cell so he didn’t have to look in, so he didn’t have to remember that part of his adopted daughter’s life. “Her family had been friends of the church so when they died we took her in. She cried, and cried for her parents until father Aurel couldn’t take it anymore. I never knew why but he blamed her for her parent’s death, which I suppose is where the torture began. It was nearly five years before I saw her again, Nicolae had discovered the little window in the wall, showing her the first piece of kindness that she had seen in years. It was through him that I found out about her, about the bruises, and cuts that the elder priests would inflict upon her. The wounds that father Aurel conflicted out of misguided hate. It wasn’t till the fire that we were able to finally get her out, and luckily he died in it. She was so small then, her growth having been stunted, her skin paler than paper. Her hair was so dark that it nearly appeared black but her eyes… they were the deepest green I’ve ever seen. They still are.” He smiled weakly, and looked down as Alucard stepped from the cell.  
¨Are you saying that that little girl was my master?¨ he grinned darkly, the idea intriguing and exciting him.   
Slowly the priest nodded, lifting his hand to inspect his gnarled joints as they shook. ¨Sometimes itś hard to believe that that was nearly five years ago now.¨ Slowly he got a hold of himself, pushing away from the wall, and hobbling over to the other door he unlocked. Swinging it open they entered the dusty rooms as he lit some candles. The tables and walls were filled with tortured devices. Heretic’s forks lay side by side with lead sprinklers, even a Tongue Tearer now lay abandoned, blood still crusted on it. A large cage where they used to lock people inside sat in the corner, blood still splattered across their bars beside a few Spanish Ticklers that hung on the wall. Every one of the devices were cast in silver. Each one intended to torture or kill vampires. On the far side of the room sat a little chest and as father Dragomir opened it, exposed more of the suits that she had been found in. Slowly he counted them, going through each piece of the outfits before shuffling through them in a panic.  
¨It seems someone's been down here...¨ He said frantically  
¨They had numbered every suit to make sure none of them got lost but number threes gone. This can't be possible... I have the only key¨ he sputtered and stood in shock, his frail body beginning to shake again.  
Alucard began to chuckle at the idea, stepping forward to place a hand on the old man's shoulder. ¨Not all vampires need keys¨ he grinned widely, causing him to stare up at the grinning vampire with wide eyes. Slowly he ushered the smaller man out of the room, leaving the door open for the police girl to come and check the room for clues later. ¨My master will wake up soon… we must not keep her waiting.¨ he cooed softly, successfully distracting the man as they began their ascent upstairs.


	3. Open Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry if the formats a bit wonky. here have some fluff.

Seras sat outside their master’s bedroom, unable to bring herself to enter after nearly attacking her only an hour before. Sighing she set her head on her knees, closing her eyes tightly as she sat there. How could she of almost done that to her? The guilt began to eat away at her bit by bit as she squeezed her eyes tight. The footsteps of her returning master finally pulled her out of her pity filled state, causing her to quickly stand at attention.  
¨Master..!¨ She chimed softly, looking up at him as he finally came to a stop in front of her.  
¨Did you apprehend the vampire police girl?¨ He said smoothly, looking down at her with bored eyes.  
¨Yes sir! He´s tied up on the plane.¨ she smiled triumphantly, proud that she was able to do at least that properly. Slowly nodding he turned to leave. ¨Master…?” She called out to him quietly. ¨Why did Ms. Hellsings blood smell so strong…?  
He grinned to himself as he watched the door to his master's room over the rim of his glasses. ¨Thatś a good question police girl.¨ he answered before chuckling and leaving.  
Quietly he flouted into the room, his body morphing through the wall silently. His hair moved as though there was a soft breeze, vibrant crimson eyes shining from underneath the unruly locks. His soft footsteps sounded throughout the small room as he came to stand by the bed, the mattress creaking as he sat down beside his master. The wool sheets clung to his glove as he leaned closer to her, watching her sleeping form. Her breathing was slow as she slept, her chest gently moving with each gentle breath. Her long dark hair was scattered across the pristine white of the pillow, deep chocolate waves cascading down. Most of her visible body was wrapped in bandages, covering the pale flesh he so admired. The only place that seemed to be somewhat unaffected by the suit was her face, soft ivory skin covered by a rosy blush from sleep. Long dark eyelashes fluttered a little as she turned her head in reaction to her dreams, warranting a grin from him as he watched her. Slowly his hand reached up to gently play with a strand of her hair, the pieces soft against the fabric of his glove. Everything about her seemed to be delicate, gentle in every way. Taking a breath in to sigh he stopped, smelling the sweet fragrance that filled the room. A shiver slid down his spine as his eyes narrowed at the small girl with hunger. The scent burned his lungs, and sent a ravenous fever coursing through him, filling him with the insatiable need. Slowly he leaned down, hovering over his master as he smelled the delicious aroma, sensually licking his lips as he eyed her throat. It had been so long since he’d had a real meal, not the cold blood packets that he was given for them to eat. The sound of her heart gradually increasing, pumping more of the blood through her veins which made a dark smile slide onto his face.  
¨hnn…?” she had woken up moments later, her eyes fluttering open to stare at the ceiling tiredly. Catching a glimpse of his crimson coat, she smiled weakly turning to look at him. ¨Good morning...¨ Came her weak reply, her voice hoarse from the disuse.  
¨Did you sleep well my master…?¨ He purred out softly, his hand gently resting by her thigh.  
¨I´ve slept better.¨ she said quietly with a sigh as she moved to sit up.  
Casually he slid his arm around her, cradling her as he readjusted the pillows, carefully placing them behind her so that she could sit up with minimal pain. She smiled up at him softly, relaxing back into the welcoming fluffy pillows with a little wince. He remained seated beside her, watching her carefully with an amused smile.  
¨What happened to the vampire…?¨ his master asked, looking up at him with half lidded eyes.  
¨The police girl took care of him.¨ he chuckled softly.  
¨Just don´t forget to interrogate him.¨ She smiled, obviously still sleepy from the morphine that the doctor must of given her.  
Standing slowly, his trademark grin stretched a crossed his face. ¨Yes my master.¨ He purred, putting his hand to his chest with a slight bow.  
Sighing she looked up at him. ¨How many times must I ask you Alucard? Stop calling me master…”she scolded, not liking the idea of having complete power over someone, the idea that he was just the loyal Hellsing dog.  
¨My apologies my master.¨ he grinned wider down at her, and turned to leave before she could protest so that she could continue resting….

A few hours passed before he returned again, a small bowl of soup in his hands as he gently wrapped upon her door before quietly entering. Stepping inside she opened an eye to look at him with a soft smile.  
“I brought you food, my master” He purred and sat down gently beside her, the steaming bowl warming his frozen hands.  
“What did they make?” she asked through a yawn, her eyes half lidded and hazy from sleep.  
“The priests made kyselica.” His silky voice glided out. It had been years since he had last had the sauerkraut soup, last time being when he was human nearly six hundred years before. Many mornings were spent eating the steaming meal on the battlefield, the sounds of carnage around them.  
She grimaced a little, not liking the taste of sauerkraut but lifted her arms to take it from him anyway. A large bolt of pain slid through her, a hiss escaping her lips as she placed them back on the bed. Alucard grinned, eyeing her before taking the spoon in his large gloved hand.  
“Do you need help my master?” His velvet voice purred out as he eyed her, his hat and glasses discarded for the time being.  
A blush slowly appearing on her cheeks, her eyes wide and innocent. “W-what..?” she croaked.  
Grinning he took the opportunity to lift the spoon to her lips, the steam ticking her nose. Slowly she opened her mouth as he slid the spoon into her open maw. She swallowed hesitantly, slowly looking away from him shyly. A few minutes passed as he fed her, her blush never fading from her pale skin as he watched in amusement. Her chocolate hair billowed down in soft waves against her shoulders, having not been straightened for once and put up as she usually had it. Her bangs came down to cover her left eye, leaving only one of the sparkling orbs in view.  
Finishing the soup he set the bowl aside looking back at her as she continued to avoid his gaze. Slowly he reached out, cupping her chin gently in his hand. Looking up in surprise her eyes connected with his. He leaned forward, a soft grin replacing his usual sadistic smirk as he came close. Gently his thumb brushed her cheek, an ever so sweet action from the man like monster. Closing her eyes tightly she tensed up some, her face turning bright red. Slowly his tongue slid out, licking away a small spot of soup that had gotten onto her cheek away. A Low chuckle escaped him as he withdrew, sensually licking his lips as her eyes snapped open in surprise.  
“Sweet dreams my master.” he grinned, having disappeared by the time her eyes had opened.  
“S-sweet dreams…?” She muttered, her heart still racing as he left.


	4. Goodbye

She walked outside gingerly, taking a step onto the cold grass with her injured feet. The sun shone brightly down upon the little town, having finally calmed down from searching for her only a few nights before. Slowly she walked among the grass, slipping from the church, and between the houses until she finally came to the part of the field that surrounded the town and spilled onto the mountain sides. Finally reaching the area she wanted, she attempted to sit, pain coursing through her from the wounds that still had yet to heal. A hand quickly caught her arm, helping her to sit on the warm grass.  
¨You should be careful my master...¨ Alucard grinned down at her before slowly letting his hand release her small limb. ¨Who knows who or what could be roaming the fields.”  
Rolling her eyes she smiled slightly, pulling her knees up to her chest. ¨The only one I have to worry about out here is you Alucard.¨ She smiled softly teasing him, causing a large grin to spread across his face.  
Smiling softly she hugged her knees, and looked out across the town, the wind blowing warmly across the field. Her hair, usually kept up in a clip or ponytail, now flowed freely in the wind, the waves intertwining beautifully in the golden light. He towered over her, leaving a large shadow beside her as his crimson coat billowed in the wind. Short black hair moved gently beneath the large brimmed fedora, brushing against the orange tinted antique Wilson aviators he always wore to protect his eyes during the day. They stayed in soft silence for a long time, the peacefulness of the town, the sound of laughter from the children, the rustling of glass, birds fluttering away high above as they lived their lives carefree. For a moment nothing mattered, she hadn't been kidnapped, the bruises, and cuts on her vanished or a brief moment as they became something else besides master and servant but simply just two people waiting in the quiet together.  
¨Alucard?¨ her soft voice broke the silence as she looked out, gaze unwavering. ¨Could you tell Seras to get her things? We're leaving tonight….¨ voice trailing off she let out a little sigh, her eyes closing.  
¨Of course my master.¨ He grinned, loving to tease her by using that formality. Walking down the mountain he stopped, his back to her. ¨Shall I tell your father that we will be departing?¨ He purred.  
¨No... I'll do it myself.¨ her voice was gentle, the sadness that filled her softening the already delicate voice.  
Grinning he nodded, disappearing before her eyes to go do as she'd asked. 

¨You're leaving already?¨ Dragomir exclaimed, and hobbled after her with his cane, a worried expression on his wrinkled face as she limped slowly beside him.  
¨I can't stay forever father, you know that.¨ Her smile was gentle, tinged with sadness as she reached the private jets steps.   
¨But you're still injured!¨ He protested, and frowned.  
¨And the doctors at the Hellsing estate will take care of me.¨ her arms wrapped around him in a gentle hug, her body still hurting from the puncture wounds.   
Slowly he gave in, hugging her softly, and resting his head on hers. ¨Don't forget to come home soon…. Next time I might really be ill, and not just pretend this time.¨ He pouted.  
¨I promise ok?¨ She smiled, a few tears filling her eyes as she kissed the old man's leathery cheek.  
¨Hey don't forget about me.” Nicolae protested and crossed his arms as he pouted some.  
¨I would never.¨ Smiling she looped her arm around his neck, giving him a noogie just to mess up his dirty brown locks.  
Flailing, he tried to gently push her arm off, one of his eyes closed tightly as he struggled, and they laughed. ¨Just don´t forget to write...¨ He smiled down at her softly, having finally been let go.  
¨I promise.¨ Her happy smile faded some as she looked up at them with soft loving eyes. They were the only good memories she had of this town.  
¨Ms. Hellsing the planes ready.¨ The co-pilot said, peeking his head out of the plane.  
Nodding at him she turned back to the two of them. The Man who saved her and the little boy who she had loved. She pulled them to her, hugging them tight. Their eyes widened in slight surprise before they hugged her tightly to them. Only a moment later she ran up the steps and into the plane, the door shutting behind her as the stairs retracted into the side. Nicolae ushered the old man away from the plane as the engines turned on, the grass of the field starting to wave their goodbye as they inched forward and slowly ascended into the sky. They watched far below, a gentle sadness as the plane carried her away, the same smile mirrored on her as she watched them slowly disappear from her view. Her only home left her view once again. Alucard grinned as he watched her from the corner of her eye.  
She was so amusing.


	5. Back to Class

Two days passed as she let herself heal, her body nearly covered in bandages to hide the marks that spread across her delicate skin. Each morning after breakfast Seras would help her, delicately wrapping the cloth around her dainty limbs and as she walked to the injured girl's room she expected the same thing.  
¨Good morning Ms. Hellsing¨ She chimed and opened the door to the girls room, a silver tray full of eggs and sausages balanced in her hands. Seras stared in surprise at the empty room, the girls backpack having gone missing with her.   
¨Master!¨ She yelled as she dropped the plate, running out of the teens room in search of the young girl. Beginning to check every room she began to panic, not sure what would happen if the young head of Hellsing got hurt any worse. In her frantic running she ran right into her master's chest, a large grin spreading a crossed his face as he looked down at her.  
¨What's wrong police girl?¨ he purred, her hysteria proving to be extremely amusing to him.  
¨M-master!¨ came her surprised stutter. ¨Ms. Hellsing is missing!¨  
At her words he frowned with a slight glare. Had something happened to her again? Slowly he moved passed her, his long steps easily covering the distance to his master's room as he opened it to peer inside. The small backpack that she always used for school was gone, along with the uniform she'd had neatly folded on a chair beside the bed. A slow toothy grin slid onto his face, fangs gleaming. 

A soft sigh escaped her as she sat down at her desk, wincing as her body protested violently against the movement. She knew that physically she wasn’t up to being here but she needed to be. She needed at least one part of her life to be what would be called ‘normal of a teenager.’ Some of the other students began to file into the small classroom, the teacher walking in and welcoming her back warmly before returning to her position at the front of the class, beginning to write on the board. A young man came into the room followed by a few girls, his eyes lighting up as he saw her, grinning happily.  
“Bunny!” He cheered her nickname, and made his way over to her with the rest of their friends, wrapping his large arms around her in a tight hug. “Where’ve you been? We missed you!” He exclaimed before frowning as he saw a glimpse of her bandages. “What happened?”  
“It’s nothing Drake, I just fell off my bike and scraped myself up” she lied with a soft smile, looking up at him.   
He frowned as their other friends surrounded her, fussing and asking questions about where she had been.  
“Everyone to their seats! Class is starting!” The teacher roared over the students. Everyone obediently found their seats, Drake sitting down at his desk beside her. She gave a warm smile before she looked out the window, her mind starting to wonder. Alucard stood outside the building, his shadow large and looming against the concrete. He looked up at her from down below, grinning darkly up at her. Her eyes widened as she saw him, immediately sitting up in alarm at his presence. Shaking her head in disbelief, she looked back down only to find that he wasn’t there. She hadn’t expected to see him, figuring him and Seras would be sleeping due to their nocturnal nature. For the rest of class she was nervous, a cold sweat gathering on the back of her neck as she sat there fidgeting with her pencil. A few nerve racking classes passed until finally the bell rang for lunch. Drake grinned once it went off, immediately hooking his arm with hers and pulling her up the stairs, leaving her stumbling along behind him.  
“Drake wait up!” she yelled after him, nearly falling if he hadn’t been holding her arm.  
They burst through the door to the roof of the school, finally coming to a stop. Their friends sat all in a circle, setting up their lunches as they glanced up and smiled at them.  
“Hey you’re back!” Jasper grinned happily.  
“Where have you been?” Courtney chimed up.  
“We missed you!” Sally smiled.  
She smiled, gushing with happiness as she looked at all of them. They’d missed her and as she sat down her girlfriends hugged her tightly but in the cloud of happiness that surrounded her, her pain didn’t exist. She sat there, a bright smile spreading a crossed her face as she talked and laughed with them, a rare sound usually stifled by pain and misfortune. The bell came all too soon, ending the little paradise that they had created upon the rooftop. Everyone packed up and left, leaving her to finish gathering her things. Slowly she moved to stand, a sharp pain shooting through her legs and causing them to collapse beneath her. A large body stopped her from hitting the ground as he caught her. Alucard chuckled as she pressed against him watching her as she looked up, her eyes going wide with surprise. Her joy to see her friends had made her forget that he had come to the school. His arm encircled her waist, keeping her pressed against him so that she wouldn’t fall again, his other hand held hers as if they were dancing.  
“A-Alucard!?” She exclaimed, her emerald eyes clearly showing her surprise.  
“Good evening my master” He purred, and slowly helped her stand, his arm lingering at her waist before letting her go.  
“W-what are you doing here?” She stuttered for a moment and looked up at him.  
“You’re still hurt.” He smiled down at her, towering nearly over a foot above her. “I came to bring you home.”  
She blushed, and eyed him surprised by the appearance of worry in his words. “B-but I’m fine! I feel better now.”  
Trying to prove her words she stepped away from him, taking a few steps, each causing the pain to mount until she collapsed again. He simply grinned, letting her fall this time to prove his point that she should be resting. Stepping over he offered his hand to her which, after hesitation she took. Slowly he helped her stand again as she grabbed her things. Her eyes remained downcast as she picked up her bag, stuffing her bento box inside. Slowly standing she looked up at him, her eyes strong with determination.  
“I’m staying.” She said stubbornly, standing as tall as her 5’5 body would let her.  
A large grin appeared as he laughed darkly, amused by her determination. Sweeping his hat off, he bowed to her. “As you wish my master” he purred before standing to his full height once more. Turning to leave she spoke up again.  
“And stop calling me master!”  
He chuckled and eyed her from the corner of his glasses before disappearing. Unbenounced to them Drake stood in the stairway, having silently been listening to their conversation….


	6. Rest well

The sun was slowly sinking in the distance as she slowly began the trip up the mansions front steps, her body screaming from the amount of physical exertion she had put out while at school, dark red splotches covered her bandages, her sleeves rolled up so that they were in view. Slowly she entered the mansion, the door always unlocked due to the high security that filled the property. Closing it behind her she slowly trudged in before continuing through the house and towards a long hallway. Coming to a stop as she reached a large golden framed picture, reaching out and letting her hand hold the frame and gave it a little tug. The picture slid out of the way, revealing a large abyss of a stairway, leading into the darkest depths of the Hellsing estate. The stairway was completely made of stone; cold and icy to the touch as she wobbled down, step by strenuous step. Finally reaching the bottom she hobbled against the wall, the frozen rock cooling her aching skin. Slowly entering a large room she slowly stepped inside, having to leave the cold material behind as she limped to the middle of the room.  
A lone throne sat in the middle of the room, reaching up high towards the ceiling. Alucard sat upon it, one long leg crossed over the other, his hands laced together as he slept. Slowly coming closer she tried to stay quiet, afraid of waking him from what little sleep he got. His sharp handsome features were softened in sleep, his usual smirk now just a soft line as he softly breathed. A soft smile slid onto her lips as she watched him momentarily, deciding to let him sleep when her eyes caught onto something. A small table sat beside him, his glasses having been gently set down. A wine bottle and two glasses sat beside it, one turned upside down waiting for the one person he desired to drink from it. She just smiled and quietly leaned down, giving his head a soft innocent kiss like her father used to give her to help her have sweet dreams. Moving around him she let him sleep, heading to the end of the room and another corridor to find Seras.  
Unbenounced to her, Alucard had woken up at the feeling of her presence, pretending to be asleep when she had kissed his head, a soft smile took the place of his usual sadistic one. His new master truly was entertaining.  
After a few minutes she finally found Seras’ room, quietly coming in, and hobbling over to the large brown coffin that was sprawled out on the floor. A chair, table and chair sat beside it, giving the room an almost normal appearance. Almost. Slowly she sat in the chair, leaning over and knocking on the wooden lid gently.  
“Seras…? Seras it’s time to get up…” She said softly, knowing that the young girl inside could hear her perfectly fine.  
Slowly the lid opened, a confused Seras sitting up from her bed. “Ms. Hellsing…? What are you doing down here?” She said sleepily, the blond rubbing one of her eyes with her light blue pajama top.  
“I need help with my bandages…” She said guiltily, showing her arms and the bandages with blood marks on it.  
Immediately seeing this, her eyes widened and she hopped out of bed. “What happened?” She exclaimed, taking ahold of her arms. “You should've stayed home and rested!” she pouted and grabbed the bandages from the young girl and began to unwrap the old ones.  
She tried not to breath as she helped the new Hellsing organization head, the scent of her blood almost overwhelming her even with the bandages on. Slowly she finished replacing the bandages, her smile tight as she stood up. When she didn’t get a reply she frowned, looking down at the brunette. Exhaustion had finally overtaken her, leaving her sleeping in the small chair awkwardly, head resting on her shoulder.  
“Good job police girl.” Alucard purred, standing quietly behind her and making her jump in surprise.  
“M-Master!” She said, blushing a little in her state of undress. All these years later and he still scared her when he did that.  
Slowly he moved towards her, kneeling down and picking her up so that she was cradled in his arms. He smiled and looked at his servant before once again walking passed her to leave.  
“M-master what should we do? We start working soon and if she’s asleep...” She was cut off as he stopped and looked back at her.  
“We will be fine for one night police girl.” And with that he left with her, leaving Seras a little confused and sleepy.  
Slowly he made his way up the stairs, the light from the hall would of blinded him if he hadn’t of been wearing his glasses. He stepped onto the red carpet that lined the large hallway the picture sliding closed behind him, leaving him free to continue his way down the empty hall. Going up a few floors he continued down a white washed hallway, the only color being the crimson carpet that his dark boots trudged upon. Finally he came to a large dark oak door, slowly creaking as it slid open. The room was filled with a silent chill that drifted among the furniture and the soft belongings that made up the room. A towering candelabrum perched in the corner, its great limbs and fragile swirls pulled in like delicate wings of a black dove fast asleep. The large candles that had stood proud and eager for service now dripped and threatened to fall away, casting dancing shadows a crossed the vast dark sea of purple walls. Next to it sat a small antique desk, the smell of old perfume still evident in its oak drawers filled with scattered drawings and pencils. Old musty books lined the opposite wall, a large intimidating shelf emanating the smell of old stories and fantasies, little pseudonyms of authors scrawled between the ancient pages. Decrepit wooden paws curled under the shelf, stroking the dark wood of the floor and the memories it held. In the middle of the room lay a sprawling bed, cold fingers reaching out to drag anyone into the dark black canopy. The curtains drew back by red creamy ties to expose the enticing bed inside, encased in dark velvet shrouds. A small chair that had accompanied the desk had been pulled towards the large bed the day before by Seras when she had come to check on their master. As he stepped into the room the candles lit and danced around the chamber, having melted away enough wax to glow strongly. His large eyes searched the small unfamiliar room, the dark foreboding shadows creeping around them softly seeming to have no interest with their presence. The smell of warm sugar flouted around the air, seeping into everything that it touched.  
Darkness encased the room, the door creaking shut slowly behind him as he stepped over to the bed. He seemed to float to the side of the bed like a cloud that had been tied to the earth for its sins. Cold air circled around him as though the room had been placed outside, the small candles seeming to be the only source of heat now. A white gloved hand reached out, drawing back the curtains to reveal the dark purple sheets inside as he laid her down, watching her curl up comfortably. He gazed down at her, her body moving to the sound of feathered dreams and premonitions as she slept, dark eyelashes pressed against her flushed cheeks. Reaching out he gently took her hair in his hands, pulling on the hair tie that kept it in a ponytail. Her hair fell onto the sheets in long waves, cascading down and scattering beautifully. Chuckling he watched her, smiling to himself as he took off his glasses, having no need of them in the dark room. Gently he brushed some hair from her face, his smile soft.  
“Sweet dreams my master” He purred and slowly stood, deteriorating as he walked towards her door to leave.

Hours passed before she finally awoke. Taking a slow breath in, she opened her eyes, her tired mind slowly taking in her surroundings. It took a moment before she realized where she was and sat up, confused as to how she got there. Slowly shaking her head she slid from the bed, her joints aching from the earlier movement. Trudging from her room she shuffled down the hall and up a flight of stairs to the third floor, making her way to her office. Reaching the large doors she stepped inside, rubbing her eye childishly.  
“Good evening Ms. Hellsing” Seras chimed, standing by the giant mahogany desk. The moon shone brightly behind her, the wall completely made of glass to let in the night's light.  
Alucard stood beside her, slowly turning to face the young brunette. “Did you sleep well my master…?”  
A little surprised, she came into the room, a little confused as to why they were both there. ¨What are you two doing here…? shouldn't you two be out working?¨  
Seras smiled, coming around the desk so that she could get through. ¨Tonight's quiet for once.¨ She chimed merrily, happy to have a day off.  
Smiling a little she nodded, sitting down in the large leather swivel chair that was much too tall for her. ¨I’m glad you two get a break. Did we get anything from the vampire that attacked the village?¨  
Alucard stepped forward, grinning lightly. ¨They did a good job hiding who sent him but they weren't able to hide a name.¨ Slowly he gestured towards her desk where a large folder awaited her, large fancy script sprawled across one of the papers.   
¨Daedric?¨ She said confused, looking at the papers curiously.  
¨We had Penwood look the family up. Turns out theyŕe well known aristocrats that live out in the country and they appear to be making a lot of… donations to the other knights of the round tables organizations.¨ Seras chimed, curiously looking at the other papers with her.  
¨So they've been manipulating the others to try and take over the Hellsing organization?¨  
¨Looks like it...¨ A frown came to Sera's face as a knock came to the door.  
Frowning she looked up from the papers. ¨come in...¨  
One of the soldiers stepped inside, holding a small envelope in his gloved hand. ¨A letter came for you, Ms. Hellsing.¨ The man said unsurely. Stepping in front of her desk and handing her the letter.  
¨Thank you Jefferson.¨ She smiled and took the paper from him. ¨Tell the wife and kid’s hello for me.¨ He smiled a little and saluted, leaving the room quickly.  
Turning her attention back to the letter she examined it, Ms. Hellsing scrawled across the front of the envelope. Reaching into one of the drawers, all of which she had left untouched since Sir Integra's passing, she pulled out a little dagger to open it. Slowly she took out the letter, surprised as to what it entailed.  
Ms. Hellsing,  
I am writing to congratulate you on the elimination of our pawn, Durandus. We do hope he didn't cause too much trouble during his disposal. In honor of this it´s my pleasure to invite you to our annual ball three days from now.  
We have much to talk about.  
Sincerely yours,  
Vincent Daedric.  
Two invitations slid out of the letter, the cold encrusted paper catching her eye. A small smile slid onto her lips as her emerald eyes danced with mischievousness. ¨It seems we will be attending a ball Alucard. How fun¨  
He grinned beside her, eyeing his master. It seemed she wasn’t the meek little human he had once believed.


	7. French Mutters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain mercenary decides to chime in (sorry its so short).

For the next few days she didn´t go to school, deciding to rest the best she could until the ball. She rarely left her room, worrying Seras as to why she suddenly shut herself out. The only time she would join them was at night, to do her best signing paperwork and giving them missions. During that time she would act completely normal, as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening.  
“Ms. Hellsing?” Seras said worriedly, gently knocking on her bedroom door. “May i come in?”  
“Come in, the doors open.” she said from within, her voice slightly muffled.  
Slowly the blond stepped in, curiously looking around the dark room. Stepping inside she carefully came over to the bed, the curtains having been pulled back. She sat inside, her blankets pooling around her as she wrote silently in her book.  
“Hey what's up?” she smiled in Seras direction, continuing to let her pen dance against the paper.   
“I just came to check on you… you haven't been leaving your room lately… “She trailed off.   
Finally stopping she set her stuff down. “I know, I'm just afraid I'll hurt myself again before the party. So I'm trying to rest the best I can.” she smiled a little.  
Nodding Seras tried to smile back. “Can I ask you something..?” Seeing the other girl nod she continued. “Why didn’t you move into one of the big rooms? Or sir Integra's?”   
A small smile slid onto her face as she looked down at her book. “Because it was Integra’s. I know i can never replace her... I can't be as strong as she was or be an amazing master... but i can be me and hope that's enough. “ Her smile twisted a little with sadness before she tried to look away.   
Seras watched her, surprised by her answer. Slowly she leaned over, kissing the girl's forehead with a smile. “Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it.” standing Seras went to leave, only stopping at the teens voice.  
“Seras?” she said softly, noticing the girl stop in response. “Thank you, that means a lot.” turning back she smiled and gave her a thumbs up before leaving.

Finally the night of the ball arrived, leaving the girls with nervous jitters as they prepared for the night. Seras silently prepped and cleaned her Harkonen, a large anti-tank rifle, as their master began to get dressed up the best she could, while Alucard, of course, was nowhere to be seen. That was until Seras turned around.  
He stood far above her, peering down at her over his tinted shades. His grin was no more than usual as he stood there waiting for his master to come out.   
“He could have at least dressed up.” Pip chimed unwelcomely in her ear.  
Her smile strained for a moment as she tried to hush him. “Shhh! Be nice!”  
¨I’m just saying he should have dressed up for the poor girl.¨ He frowned, and watched the larger man.  
Stepping forward he slowly knocked on her bedroom door, his gloved muffling the sound some. ¨Are you ready, my master?¨ He purred softly.  
Slowly she opened the door and stepped out for them to see. ¨Ready as Iĺl ever be¨  
A dark smile slid onto his face in amusement.


	8. White Lace and Red Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the fun finally begins <3.

The Cadillac Imperial slid into the driveway of the Daedric estate, a large mansion like building surrounded by luscious grounds and shrubbery. Large wrought iron gates slid opened as they began to drive down the overly extensive driveway and to a small roundabout, an ornate gold fountain in the middle, that led up to the building. Every window was lit up, the sounds of laughter drifting from the building and floating gently in the night air. Alucard stepped from the antique vehicle, his crimson coat bellowing in the gentle wind that caressed the night’s air. But as he reached the other side to open his master's door it changed, his coat darkening to a deep gray, sliding from his body to rest on his shoulders, faded red lining the insides. His gloved hand reached for the door handle, the now red dress shirt peeking out of the dark suits sleeves. Opening the door he smiled at his master, his glasses gleaming in the nights soft light. Slowly her white gloved hand reached out and took the one he offered her as she exited the car, her own brunette hair flowing freely behind her.  
A soft white silk dress flowed softly around her, stopping at the knees to allow easy movement and still be modest. A small baby blue ribbon was tied around her delicate waist, leaving a bow at the back of the old fashioned button up dress. Her small heels tapped against the ground quietly, as they walked towards the mansion, her arm wrapped around his. The closer they got to the house the louder the laughter became, brighter the lights. Slowly they entered the house, the doors opened, two butlers dressed completely in black bowing as they held them. The hall was large, just as large as the Hellsing estate had seemed when she had first visited. Two twin stairs curved down to meet each other on either side of twin doors, cracked open slightly so that the music drifted out. One of the servants came up and took Alucard’s coat from him before escorting them towards the ballroom. She looked up at him nervously, her hand squeezing his arm lightly. He grinned down at the innocent girl, continuing to walk towards the door as the butlers took their place there, their hands on the door knobs.  
The music hit them first. As the doors fully opened the music burst forth, a live orchestra nestled in the corner for everyone to hear. The ballroom was massive, nearly the size of a football field, and completely filled with people dancing, and conversing on its white marble floors. A large fountain sat in the middle of the room, silver covering the mighty creation. The women were dressed in large colorful ball gowns, enormous sparkling jewels sitting above their bosoms. They were obviously well groomed, everything from their hair to their shoes were perfect, resembling that of Barbie dolls. The men were no better. All of them were clean shaven, hair slicked back, and suits that were obviously tailor made for them. As she stood there she had to look away, feeling extremely self-conscious by their beauty, and grace. He watched her shyly shrink away, intimidated by their glamor, from the corner of his eye as he grinned at how childish she was.  
“Shall we dance my Angel…?” He chuckled and swept her onto the dance floor.  
Blushing at the nickname he had given her only earlier today she stumbled onto the floor with him. His hand encircled her waist as he pulled her to his chest, his fingers interlacing with her as he started to glide across the floor. She stumbled, trying her best to dance but not knowing how. A deep chuckle emanated from him as he leaned down, his breath caressing her ear as he whispered quietly.  
“Relax my Angel….” He purred, making a blush appear on her face as she looked down shyly.  
Slowly he guided her until they were slowly making their way across the floor as he held her protectively, his hand holding hers as her other rested on his arm. Slowly she closed her eyes, relaxing against him as they began to spin around the fountain slowly. For a moment everything faded away, his gentle touch keeping her in his grasp as they drifted across the marble. For a moment they weren’t at the mansion of the man who was trying to kill her, a moment where everyone else disappeared, where they weren’t monster and master and a man wasn’t tapping his shoulder to steal her away. She looked up surprised as a young man smiled down at her, his piercing blue eyes mesmerizing her as he whisked her away. He was much closer to her height, only about five inches taller than her as he pulled her close.  
“I’m sorry to steal you away so suddenly madam but I couldn’t help himself.” he purred softly, his voice deep and smooth as it rolled from his tongue.  
“It’s alright.” She said shyly up at him, her emerald eyes held by his.  
He was average height but held himself as though he was a bit taller. His shoulders were broad, and as she held his arm she could feel the muscles rippling beneath her fingers. His chin was chiseled, as if his face had been crafted by the most skilled of artisans, his golden hair slicked back so that it wouldn’t cover the vibrant blue eyes that watched her. Alucard's eyes followed her from the other end of the room, dancing with a woman of his own as he charmed her though his eyes stayed locked on his master.  
“What’s your name my dear?” He smiled, tilting his head to the side slightly.  
Smiling a little, her voice was soft. “I don’t have one. Even if I did I forgot it long ago.”  
The man chuckled. “Hmm, how curious. Whatever shall I call you then?” Smiling his eyes drifted down her, causing her to blush and look away shyly. “How about Angel for now? You certainly are pretty enough my dear.”  
Her eyes widened as she looked up at him, pink dusting itself across her cheeks. “T-thank you.”  
“Of course.” He smiled and spun her around, her skirt fanning out before he pulled her back against him, her free hand resting against his white suit.  
“What’s your name?” she asked curiously, something about how the man approached her instead of the other woman striking her odd.  
“Simon Neal” He said smoothly, a charming smile gracing his lips. “Now tell me, what is a beauty like you doing here?”  
“I was invited by Mr. Daedric” She said shyly, watching him closely.  
“What an honor then. He rarely gives out personal invitations.”   
She was surprised by his reply, curiosity filling her as she tried to push it down. Slowly they came to a stop of the song ended, bowing politely to each other as he held her hand.  
“May I have the honor of escorting you to the terrace?”  
Slowly she nodded, his arm sliding around her waist as they walked toward one of the large open glass doors, the pristine white curtains fluttering a welcome to them as they came nearer. Looking back over her shoulder her eyes connected with Alucard’s, emerald orbs and crimson meeting only for a fleeting second before she disappeared outside. Slowly he bowed to his partner, a charming grin spread across his face before he pulled away and slipped from the room, knowing full well that the man they were searching for wasn’t in the ballroom. A large ape of a man stood on the second floor, a long trench coat hung from his shoulders as he watched him, their dark eyes meeting for a moment as Alucard came out of the room. Slowly the man turned, heading towards one of the doors before disappearing, making sure to leave the door slightly ajar.  
His charming half smile slowly turned into a wicked grin as he ascended the stairs, his hand gliding against the railing. Coming to the door he opened it, looking up at the dark stairway that led to the other room. This was going to be fun he thought before disappearing into the darkness.


	9. Small Talk and White Teeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's another short chapter but the next few will be fun <3.

The night air was cool against her skin as they walked out onto the terrace, the stars shining brightly above. The gardens lay far below, dewy roses smiling up at the sky as they surrounded another fountain in the middle of the sea of flowers. The music from inside quieted, lulling to a soft whisper as they stood in silence for a moment.  
“Why don’t you tell me about yourself, Angel?” He smiled down at her, making her heart skip a beat.  
“I-I’m a senior in high school?” She started out awkwardly, nervousness filling her.  
Smiling he chuckled. “Then we have that in common, though I must admit you look a tad young.”  
“I skipped a few grades…” She looked away, trying to hide her blush from showing.  
Gently his gloved hand slid under her chin, carefully tilting it up to look at him properly. “I didn’t mean to embarrass you my dear, in fact I think it’s rather amazing you accomplished that.”  
A dark blush covered her face as she looked up at him, her emerald eye wide in surprise. Up until a year ago she hadn’t been around many boys, let alone have one treat her like this.  
“You have such beautiful eyes” His voice softened as he leaned closer, gazing into her emerald orbs. Slowly he leaned closer to her, mesmerizing her features as he slid his hand around her waist slowly and held her. Her breath caught in her throat as he leaned ever closer to her, his lips nearly brushing against hers  
“Mr. Neal?” A dark hair man called, standing straight with a large napkin draped over his arm. “A Mr. Jackson wishes to speak with you.”  
A deep frown replaced his charming smile as he slowly stood up straight, still holding her in his arms. “It seems I must leave for a while my dear.” Turning back to face her he slowly pulled away, a soft smile gracing his lips. “I hope to see you again my Angel” He smiled before following the butler back into the party.  
She stared in shock, her face a dark crimson as she stood there. Slowly she began to calm down, taking a few deep breaths to slow her racing heart. The cold air stung her burning lungs as she closed her eyes, slowly returning back to normal. Turning she went inside, her mind in a daze as she found herself leaning against one of the walls, her mind stuck on what had just happened.


	10. I couldn't Find Enough Goat Blood..... So I'll Use Yours.

“Angel. . . .”  
She opened her eyes slowly, the bright lights and loud laughter assaulting her senses. The large ornate room slowly revealed itself to her as she blinked away the pain, a small gloved hand reaching up to shade her eyes. She looked around the large room; the towering walls decorated with antique pictures and engraved marble. Couples danced around the room, leaning into their embraces fervently, the scene almost made her smile as she watched, the elegant dancers gliding to the soft music. Small glimmers danced across their skin from the candles and crystals scattered throughout the chandeliers that swung above their heads, gold and blues shimmering in the faint light. The darkness of the room swam around them, caressing their bodies with soft silken fingers aged by time and death. The whole room was shrouded in a dull cloud, lulling the dancers into a faint sense of security. Leaning back against one of the far walls she watched mesmerized, her small body swaying along with the music. A flash of red caught her eye as the overwhelming feeling of disaster swept over her, shattering her fantasies. Glancing around, she looked at the blank faces, her heart feeling as though something was wrong….. Where was he? She excused herself quickly from the throng of people, walking to the edge of the room for a better view, the acuity of her gaze drifting over the other quests.  
Where was he?  
The room was full of people, chatting and socializing in the romantic setting. Everyone was dressed up, diamonds and jewels scattered all over the lady’s small slender forms. It was like a fairytale, complete with a black draped orchestra, a looming balcony and ceilings covered in sleepy angels.  
Where was he?  
Slipping from the room, her white dress fluttered against her silken skin. Fingering the small jewel at her neck, she walked down the twisting halls, her mind oblivious to where she was going; all she knew was that she needed to find him. She found herself in front of a long dark stairway stood looming before her, the splintered wood stretching its decrepit carcass up into the looming darkness. Every fiber in her body told her to run, run and never look back but she had to find him. She owed him that much. She looked overly mundane in her small heels and white dress that gathered in back to expose shiny blue fabric that stopped at a translucent bow on her lower back. Small buttons ran up her spine, innocently teasing anyone who looked. The front had a sweet-heart neckline, beaded and covered with netting up her voluptuous curves. She’d felt shy and insecure when they’d arrived together but he’d reassured her with a gentle smile. His face had seemed almost kind as he’d watched her, leaning down to gently stroke her cheek.  
….Where was he…….?  
She began to ascend the stairs, ignoring the protests her mind yelled as the stairs spiraled higher and higher. She knew what would be there, and it only made her walk that much faster. The stairway was dark and moist, each step echoing up the pillar. The passage appeared to be old and unused, spider webs hanging loosely from the low ceiling entangling themselves in her hair. Stopping at a small window she gazed out, her eyes caressing the beautiful flowers down below in the garden. The still air held her there, a disturbing tranquility drifting over her and capturing her heart. Maybe he wasn’t even in trouble; maybe she was just imagining things. Turning from the window Angel began to descend the stairs.  
“Angel…”  
A shiver coursed up her spine and strangled her before she was sent running up the stairs, her heart pounding in her chest. Something was wrong, something was horribly wrong! The passageway echoed loudly but her frenzied mind didn’t register it. A door appeared up ahead, pristine white and delicate against the dark foreboding walls. Reaching out for the handle she flung it open, her eyes going wide in terror as she stared into the blackness.  
His hair was long and covered in dripping blood along with the rest of him. He was pinned to the wall by three glowing blades, one in each shoulder and a solitary blade in his left hand. The rest of the room was littered with them, connecting in the unmistakable shape of a cross. He was dying. Her body shook and tears filled her eyes as her world shattered and drifted away. She was losing someone again.  
“A-Alucard….!” Came her frantic cry as she ran in, the door swinging closed slowly behind her.  
She ran to him, the shock of seeing the adroit man so weak, shaking her to the core as she stumbling over a broken table and what she thought was a mutilated arm. He was bleeding at an alarming rate, adding to the ocean of black blood at his feet.  
He looked so weak.  
So neglected. . . .   
. . . . So alone. . . . He was dying…..  
Reaching him, she grabbed at the blade holding him up, pulling with all of her might. The ancient writing on them glowed brighter, resisting her attempts. Her grip faltered as she leaned against him, her eyes brimming with tears. Angel’s heart began to cry out as she watched the scene of her parents death replaying, a fleeting thought of despair running through her. Please, God I don’t want this to happen. Please give me the strength to save him!  
The blade shattered in her hand, causing the enchantment to break and return to its original form. Pulling it out slowly, Alucard slumped against the wall causing the other blade to cut into him deeper. Angel slid his free arm around her shoulder, trying her best to support his large frame. He was twice the size of her, making it difficult to hold him in place. Reaching up she carefully pulled the blade out. His weight dragging her to her knees, blood covering the edge of her dress. She struggled to stand up, her worried eyes watching him.  
“Please, I don’t want you to die. . . Alucard” her body shook as she pulled him over to one of the surviving chairs.  
Pulling him closer, he slipped into the chair as she loomed over him, her body smeared with blood. He looked almost like a corpse, his body pale and sunken, and the large wounds steadily seeping blood. She ran her shaking hands over the wounds. They weren’t healing like usual.  
“Alucard please wake up. . . Smile and tell me that I’m stupid to be crying. . .” her voice was small as she cradled him in her delicate embrace. A tear slid down from her eye before slipping from her to land on his cheek with a soft plash.  
Monster.  
Her eyes opened as she realized what he needed. Blood. She looked around for one of the blades, the nearest one lodged into the floor. . .  
Cutting her hand, she wincing at the pain. Her hazy mind struggled to keep calm. Bringing her hand to her lips she began sucking the blood into her mouth. Pip had done something similar to Seras when she had been brutally wounded in Presteigne. By using his mouth and not the open wound was a putative way to limit the concentration of his blood and cut down the risk of her losing control and biting him.  
A tear ran down her cheek as she watched him. She recognized the magic. It was the kind that paralyzes and then kills off the soul. If she didn’t hurry he would continue to die over and over until his soul was consumed. Leaning over him she slid her hand through his hair to cradle his head.  
“No matter what, you’ll never be a monster to me Alucard.” She kissed him gently; her warm lips pressing against his as everything went black...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoever can tell me what the first part of the chapter name is from gets a gold star <3


	11. The Smell of Astringent.

Seras stood guard, the sterile smell of the hall making her stomach turn, causing further discomfort to the blond. Shifting, her large red eyes scanned the hospital for any sight of danger. Satisfied she let out a gentle sigh, her small body sinking into one of the stiff armchairs she’d pulled down the hall to sit next to the Hellsing’s ICU door. Her mind drifted as her head lay back against the whitewashed wall, studying the faded tiles that made up the ceiling. She’d always hated hospitals sense she was little and this was no different. Even the word left a vile taste in her mouth and a fleeting memory of pain and distortion. She knew these buildings were built for saving lives but in her mind they always held a sickening loneliness that reminded her how she’d woken up in a room, much like the one Miss Integra had ended up in, to find her parents dead, leaving her all alone to live with the pain…  
Shaking her head, Seras buried all of the wretched memories back into her soul, looking up with a glittering emerald hue of regret. Staring down at her large boots she continued waiting in the disturbing silence, the occasional cry for more supplies or the clattering of a nurse, arms filled with bandages and medicine as she scurried into the room. She knew the surgery wouldn’t be over for a few more hours as they bled her out, trying to purge the vampiric poison from her body. And so she was alone, alone to wonder how her master could have done something like this….

She breathed out, her heart rate slowly increasing back to what the doctors considered normal. A mask was attached to her face, the cold air it forced into her lungs burning a fury path down her throat. Her hand twitched as consciousness slowly returned to her, eyes opened slowly to gaze at her blurry surroundings. Large lights flickered over her bed, a small buzzing noise as it competed with the small beeping from the heart monitor, assaulting her ears. The room was drained of color, the bleach used to sterilize the room having taken all of the life from it. No furniture graced the room with its presence an almost isolated feeling consuming the small space. Large machines were placed next to her bed, the rest of the large room bare of any furniture or people. A small table was placed by her bed and was filled with flowers of a variety of colors and kinds, numerous cards accompanying them. Each arrangement was just as laudable as the last, each one having been taken into consideration before sent. She reached out slowly, her weak hand grasping a small bouquet that had been left free on the table, the visitor having recently left them. The small card that had been entangled in the black ribbon fell out onto her lap, the neat handwriting catching her eye and making her drop them in shock.  
Happy Valentine’s Day. - Simon  
She’d been in a coma for over a month. . . .


	12. Aching Limbs and Cold Feet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter before the guilt train gets let loose <3

She sighed softly as Seras fussed over her, fluffing her pillows and once again making sure the blankets around her were properly tucked in and not interfering with the IV tube attached to her arm. Frowning a little she watched the girl start to lecture her about not getting up without any help.  
¨Seras Iĺl be fine. Stop worrying.” She smiled a little, trying to get the girl to stop.  
Frowning, the vampire halted, lacing her hands together to keep from continuing to mess with the blankets. ¨I can't help it Ma’am. You almost died...¨ She trailed off.  
A frown mirroring the other girls slid onto her face.¨ But I didn´t. Besides we have some of the best doctors on call if I need anything. Now go. Have fun on your night off.¨  
Giving a little sigh she nodded. ¨Just call if you need anything. I don't think master will be up just yet.¨  
Slowly she gave a hesitant nod, growing silent at the mention of the ancient vampire sleeping far below them. Seras left, leaving the young girl to her thoughts in the darkness of the silk sheets. Gradually she slid farther and farther into them until they nearly covered her, the only thing sticking out was the arm with the IV attached. Eyes gently closing, she laid there, her mind numb with the memory of how she got injured. One moment she was trying to help him and then…  
¨Angel...¨ the voice sent a jolt through her, making her sit up quickly, her eyes wide and face dark with a blush.  
Pulling the blankets back she swung her legs over the edge of the bed, slowly detaching the IV as she winced. She left her room, not knowing a small red light flashed angrily in the darkness, alerting the doctors that the tube had been disconnected. Slowly she made her way down the hall, leaning her weakened body against the wall gently for support. 

The brisk air nipped at her skin as she walked deeper into the basement. Large cell doors were on either side of the hallway, the cold metal helping to numb the aching in her joints. Step by step she continued to go down further into the darkest depth. Pipes lined the ceiling, the old doors turning to iron cells with caged lights, broken from age and over use. Slowly she reached the end of the hall, the final cell standing dauntingly in front of her. A large pentagram was drawn in what looked like red paint at first glance. Hesitantly she came closer, pulling the heavy iron door open as it groaned loudly in the still air. Mist slid from the room, curling around her pale ankles as she entered the darkened space. The door gently shut behind her, her eyes slowly adjusting to look around the nearly empty room, some of the brick came out farther than the rest of the wall and ceiling, creating an almost ribcage like feeling. The room was bare of any furniture or human comforts, the air nearly freezing as she finally saw the large black coffin. The enormous structure lay in the middle of the room, the silver trim glowing dimly in the darkest corner. A white symbol was painted onto its surface, dainty words floating above it.  
The bird of Hermes is my name.  
Eating my wings to make me tame.  
Her body groaned as she carefully kneeled down beside the coffin, her hands resting on the lid. It took what strength she had to push it open, the top silently sliding off before hitting the floor with a loud thud. Bright green eyes peered inside the blackness, searching for the man within.  
When you stare into the darkness  
It always stares back


	13. Bad Dreams and Soft Breathes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Just a heads up the first part is a dream).

"Shink"  
Pain ripped through him, howling and biting at his body like an angry dog that'd finally been given the chance of revenge. He lashed out, his sword hitting something solid that he could not see. Another pain came as something else ripped through his armor, leaving another hole in his cape. Harder and harder he fought, the skies dark with blood and misery as the moon stared down somberly. Death came and swept them all away like the wind among leaves, leaving him the only one standing. Pain coursed through him, pulling and grabbing at him as he fell to his knees, blood dripping from his lips and into his mustache. Dark eyes glared at the men around him, clinging to life with cruel hatred. Rolling onto his back he looked up at the sky, blank and uncaring. Men from distant lands mixed with his own lay around him, coating the earth with a dark glow. Years of painful deceit washed over him and his memories of a distant life. His gray eyes mirrored the moon as he gazed up. Where is my god now? Darkness called him, lulling the pain as the world began to fade.  
"Alucard…." That name split through him like a thousand saving graces, banishing all the pain and death from his body and replacing it with a soft warm glow.  
The world seemed a little brighter as Alucard opened his eyes, the darkness that had surrounded him was replaced with old stone walls and a musty smell that lingered in his nostrils and scorched his lungs. His body still shook with fever as he tried to clear the sleep from his eyes. His coat, dipped in ink, reached out around him, touching his surroundings with an inky flame. His coffin encircled him like an old friend, the cushions rocking his aching body into a lull. Heavy eyes closed from exhaustion once more, a deep sigh flowing from his lungs. A small sprite danced across his skin, a trail of warm security flowing from its teasing steps. The soft glow of light invaded his eyes once more as he looked down at his chest. Dark brown hair glistened and curled against his pale skin, his shirt having fallen open to keep him cool. White gloved hand reached out, curling the strands around long slender fingers, engulfed in the sweet softness. He followed the strand up to a small sleeping figure propped up on the edge of his coffin.  
Angel sat there, her arms covering the side of his coffin to cushion her head, soft clouds of dreams dancing around her. Hair messy from sleep, it shone brightly as it flowed down onto him like waterfalls on rocks. Dark smudges against rosy cheeks and ivory skin, lips full and slightly parted from sleep. She looked beautiful laying there, her shirt unkempt and wrinkled. He reached up farther; his movements slow from the ailment still in his veins. Sliding his hand against the strands of her hair, he allowed his fingers to run through as they danced against his skin. It felt silky as he played with it, sending small waves of pleasure through him. The small curls slipping from his fingers to fall back down against his chest, his mind numb to the memories that usually haunted him. She looked so sweet laying there, her soul shining through so weakly. Cupping her cheek tenderly, he allowed her heat to seep into his hand, warming him up with the same innocent heat that made him smile and want to hold her close. His hand slipped from her cheek, sleep overwhelming him.  
She caught his hand as it fell from her, holding it tightly as she looked down at him, his eyes just barely opened to gaze at her. She was smiling her sweet smile of hers, big green eyes filled with affection as tears brimmed and began to overflow. He smiled a brief moment before falling back to sleep, a delirious thought filling his heart.  
. . . I wish this wasn't a dream. . . .  
It was dark out when Alucard opened his eyes again, the cold air welcoming him back. The fever had vanished along with the distant memories of dreams, leaving behind the emptiness of first breath. Then came the memories, the painful distorted past that crushes all hope for a future. Next came the realization of his actions. He'd almost killed his Angel.  
Growling with disgust he sat up, pushing the top of his coffin out of his way. He'd been nailed to the wall, bleeding out. He stepped out of his coffin, standing at his full six feet and three inches. She'd come to save him. He began walking, the stone walls looming around him like dark watch dogs, his short black hair and bloody coat flowing behind him. Large wooden doors swung open to let him pass into the hallway. She'd pulled him from the wreckage of the room. He walked faster, his long legs stretching out before him as his memories continue to flow. She'd given him her blood. She'd tried to save him. He growled, stumbling and falling hard against a wall, his vision blurry from confusion. Covering his face he leaned against the wall, his dark eyes glaring into the inky hall. She'd tried to save him and he'd almost drained her dry. He'd almost doomed her to his retched fate. That thought hit him hard, making his heartache briefly. She should have known better than to do that. With that in mind he stormed down the hall towards his young master's room. . .

She slept silently, having been returned to her bed after Seras had found her collapsed. The candles lit her room, filling it with a gentle glow. The dark shadows between the small cracks of the stone walls began to move and sway, sliding out like maggots feasting on a carcass. Falling from the walls and ceiling they tumbled together into a large swarming pile that covered the floor in a thick black blanket as they writhed. The air began to get colder as they moved into a smaller pile, climbing on each other and growing in height before finally making up the form of a human figure. Details and color began to seep into its slimy skin, the small creatures joining together to form a large blood stained coat, black boots caked with mud and grudge. A black suite whose long legs were tucked into the shoes covered the broad body, a free flowing red cravat against a pure white shirt. White gloves covering large nimble hands that reached out towards the door encircled the knob as he began to walk, a few of the small animals falling from the edges of his coat and sticking to the ground from the bottom of his shoes making a sickening wet smack. Short hair danced at his collar, the air from the hall flowing into Angel's room before settling with the creaking of the door. His shadow reached in and strangled the candles as he breathed in the soft sent, his features shrouded in shadows, body alive with a gloomy aura.  
Darkness encased the room, the door creaking shut slowly behind him as he stood there, his blackened gaze focused on the only heart beat in the room. He seemed to float to the side of the bed like a cloud that had been tied to the earth for its sins. Cold air circled around him as though the room had been placed outside, the small candles seeming to have been the only source of heat. Crawling across the furniture and belongings his shadow drifted, still present even with the absence of light. His soul seemed to whisper soft nothings to the air as he stood at the side of her bed, the curtains having been drawn closed to stop the light from disturbing her sleep. Deaths white gloved hand reached out, drawing back the curtains to gaze upon the sleeping innocence hidden within. He gazed down at her, her body moving to the sound of feathered dreams and premonitions, a small tube encircling her wrist before climbing upwards into an IV bag filled with morphine. His heart ached as he looked down at her, his soul screaming to hold her and protect her from what he had almost done. Burning red from anger his teeth clenched, long fangs gleaming from the machines blinking light. Molding around him the sheets slid against his pants as he leaned in, his leg resting on the bed. Silver skin called for him as he reached out, fingers searching for her heat as he brushed the scattered strands of her hair away.  
You hurt her. A thousands knives pierced his heart at that thought, his hand tensing from the pain. You tried to kill her. Religion encircled him as he bowed his head in misery, his body rigid against the air. The realization hit him full force again, his dreamy eyes glazing over. You monster. Heat invaded his glove as he doubled over in pain. A deep unearthly growl rang from his chest, the hunger and pain from hours before clawing at him, begging him to quench his overwhelming thirst. Alucard reached out his fingers to encircle her neck . . .


	14. Anger and Self Loathing.

Soft eyes fluttered open to look up at him warmly, a smile touching her face as she recognized him. His hands twitched as he pulled them away from around her neck, drawing back into the darkness of the room. He turned to vanish into the shadows, disappear before she called to him.  
"Alucard?" Her voice was soft and full of happiness. He had no other choice but to stop. "Are you alright?" She paused for a moment as she sat up, the dark sheets sliding down her light blue nightgown and onto her lap.  
"I should be asking you that you fool." He growled quietly, turning to set dark eyes on her.  
She smiled shyly. "I'm just making sure you didn't get hurt. I feel bad enough knowing that I should have been there to protect you."  
Something burst in him as she said that.  
"You are nothing more than a mere human! For a weak creature as you to say that to a monster like me . . . a being built on such weakness that I couldn't bare to live a human life, should have been protected by a weakling like you!" He growled, shortening the distance between them to grasp her small shoulders.  
She whimpered and looked up at him, large green eyes filled with concern. He growled and gripped her arms tighter. "A monster such as me is doomed to a wretched fate. A fate where you are cast away from god and must live your life in the dark only to be ended by a human! Is that what you wanted?" He yelled, pulling her up so that she was on her knees, his fingers digging into her flesh. "I could have killed you! Don't do it. . . Don't be foolish enough to become a monster like me. . . "  
He began to shake then, his body so overwhelmed by his emotions, bloody tears filling up his eyes.  
"Alucard?" She moved slowly, her arm reaching up to cup his cheek, his eyes meeting hers. She smiled at him lovingly, her touch soft and comforting despite the pain of his fingers. "You call yourself a monster yet you are still able to smile and enjoy this life. You have people around you who love you and wish only for you to be happy. You call yourself a monster yet you are able to shed tears for your enemies and wish you could have allowed them to live a long and happy life." His grip loosened as her voice calmed him, his arms slipping from hers to allow her to cradle him in her warm embrace. "You're wrong Alucard."  
He clenched his jaw as hard as he could, trying to keep in his rage as he tore himself from her. “You truly are naive master!” His laughter was cruel as he stood, looming darkly over her so that all but his glistening teeth were covered by the shadows. "I nearly drained you dry despite your cries of pain and yet you sit before me...I'm impressed. I'm impressed, my master! Show me more, my Angel of Hellsing!" He roared with laughter as he grinned ever bigger. “Show this monster what you’re made of!” his smile turned sinister as he wrapped a large hand around her throat and pushed her back onto the bed. He hovered over her, his glowing eyes narrowing as he leaned down to her neck once more.  
“S-stop…” she whimpered, closing her eyes tightly as she lay sprawled out beneath his large body.  
“Order me my master…” His sultry purr slid out, cold breath caressing her flesh. His touch was almost gentle as he turned her head to the side, brushing her strands of hair away to expose the other side of her neck. Her blood called to him, the strangely intoxicating scent nearly burned his lungs as he nuzzled against her soft neck in slow circles. His blood began to boil in the most delicious way, the memory of the last time burned onto his lips.  
“N-no...” she said softly, shifting slightly beneath his body as he pinned her there. “I-it’s not my place to give you orders…”  
He tensed at her words, his jaw clenching once more as he still himself back from the addiction that he had created. “Then you are a fool.” Alucard tore himself from her, his body aching as he disappeared into the darkness. Anger filled him as he retreated, anger at himself for almost giving in to his urges. Integra had ordered him to protect her from their enemies and to do as she commanded. And yet he still craved her body and soul. A grin slid onto his lips as he stopped in his tracks, sitting down upon his throne. He wanted his master. And he was going to make sure she wanted him back.


	15. Don't Forget Dinner....

After the small confrontation she didn't leave her room, fatigue and sadness taking over as she curled up in bed. Seras frowned as she was once again turned away, another plate of uneaten food in her hands. She didn't know what had happened, didn't know of what her master was plotting for the other girl. Trudging she walked back to the kitchen, planning to put the food in the fridge for her. Opening the stainless steel door she placed the plate inside alongside a few other uneaten ones.  
¨She’s still not eating?¨ Pip chimed up, appearing beside her, a worried look on his handsome face.  
¨I don't know what to do...¨ She sighed, her crimson eyes down cast.  
He smiled softly, tilting her chin up with his gloved hand. ¨Do not fret ma cherie¨ He purred soothingly.  
Blushing, she smiled up at the man lovingly, gently sliding her hand into his. Tenderly he wrapped his arms around her delicate frame, letting his head rest on her soft hair. His red scarf was soft against her cheek as Seras laid her head on his chest. Some of the metals jingled on the collar of his green coat, worn to show all of the battles he and his men had fought in. A soft smile slid onto her as she breathed in his scent, the smell of Lucky Star cigarettes and cologne filling her lungs. He was her captain, the one who had died protecting her.  
Slowly she pulled away as he disappeared, the black flames that licked at the edges of his form absorbing him as he smiled down at her lovingly, his single visible grey eye sparkling while the other was hidden away with an eye patch. Slowly it absorbed him, long red braid slowly being eaten away until the black flames finally covered him and returned to her body. A moment passed as she got ahold of herself, her confidence returning as one of the guards stepped into the room, saluting before beginning to speak.  
¨There’s a man here asking for Ms. Hellsing.¨ He said, shifting uncomfortably.  
¨What?¨

Simon stood in her office, looking out on the Hellsing estates grounds from the wall sized window. His sapphire eyes danced over the view, arms held behind him with a large bouquet of white lilies in one of his hands. A soft smile slid onto his lips as he turned away from the window, footsteps approaching the room before the door slid open and she stepped in.  
“Mr. Neal?” Her long hair cascaded down her shoulders, pants and shirt wrinkled from sleeping in them. Though she wasn’t wearing any makeup her beauty still shone brilliantly as she looked up at him wide eyed.  
Smiling he came over. “I hope I’m not intruding but I heard that you’ve been I’ll and thought that maybe some flowers could brighten up your day.”  
A blush covered her cheeks as he offered her the flowers, slowly taking them from him, she brought them up to her nose, eyes closing as she smelled them. He watched her in that brief moment, his eyes gleaming as hers slowly opened, the emerald orbs sparkling as she looked up at him over the flowers.   
“You really didn’t have to Mr. Neal.” She smiled shyly, holding the flowers gently to her.  
“Please call me Simon.” He smiled charmingly. “And I couldn’t help myself. Any excuse to see you again is a good one.” She blushed harder, unable to find words as he chuckled. “I’m sorry did I make you feel uncomfortable?” He pouted a little.  
“N-no!” She said quickly before looking down shyly. “I just haven't been treated like this before…” Her voice trailed off.  
His smile immediately returned as he stepped closer, his hand gently sliding under her chin and tilting her face up again. “Then the men in your life are blind to true beauty my Angel….”  
“Ms. Hellsing, A Mr. Neal is here to see… you” Seras trailed off once she entered the room and saw that they were already together. “U-um am I interrupting?”  
“n-no” she stuttered and came over to Seras, taking her by the arm and quickly whispering “can you stay with him for a bit?” before smiling at him shyly again. “I’ll be right back, I’m going to go and get a vase for these.” With that she quickly left the room, leaning against the door once she left, trying to get her heart to stop racing.

Returning a few minutes later she could hear laughter coming from her office, the sound of Seras happily smiling away. Opening the door Simon smiled at her, chuckling at his own joke. Coming over she set the flowers on the desk, the white petals a contrast compared to the dreariness that usually filled the room. He watched her as she readjusted them, his smile softening as he eyed her. Seras, getting that they might want to be alone, slipped from the room.  
“Angel?” He spoke softly, his hands in his pockets.  
Turning she looked up at him shyly, holding her right arm nervously. “Yes?”  
“Are you alright? You look a little pale…” Slowly he reached out, touching her cheek out of concern.  
“I-I’m fine…” She blushed and looked down with a little smile.  
Chuckling, he slowly pulled his hand away, his touch lingering on her skin as she smiled a little, her heart pounding at his strange behavior. Sliding his hands into his suit pants he smiled, a light grey vest and matching pants adorning his body and holding his lean form perfectly.  
“Have you eaten today my dear?” He smiled down at her.  
“O-oh um no actually I haven't.” she said, realizing she really hadn’t eaten in days.  
“Then will you honor me by coming to dinner with me my dear?”  
Her eyes widened a little in shock as she looked up at him. “S-sure”  
His smile brightened as he offered his arm to her. Slowly she took it, her touch soft with nervousness as he opened the door for her and they left.

Alucard watched from one of the windows, hidden in the shadows as he watched his master enter the expensive car with the man from the party. His eyes narrowed at the young man, a slight growl emanating from his throat as he watched him slide in beside her before they drove off. So it seemed he would have some competition after all. Slowly his grimace turned to a wide grin. A competition to win the the angel of Hellsings hand. How exciting.

“Thank you again for the dinner.” She smiled brightly up at him, her hand on the door handle.  
“Any time my dear.” He chuckled and gave a little bow. “Maybe next time we could have it at my place?”  
She blushed a little but nodded. “I’d like that...”  
“Until then...” gracefully he bowed, kissing her hand gently before turning to descend the stairs, leaving her heart pounding.   
Sliding into the door show closed it behind her, her skin still warm from his touch. Her eyes closed as she stood there, her bangs falling in front of her face. Their conversations had been sweet, full of laughter and kindness. He had paid close attention to her, the type of attention that she couldn’t quite place.  
“Good evening my master.” smiling down at her, he bowed as any servant would to their master.  
Her eyes shot open as she jumped in surprise. “A-Alucard..? W-what are you doing up?”  
“It’s night time my master and I’m a creature of the night after all.”  
“O-oh...” She stuttered awkwardly and looked away in embarrassment.  
A deep chuckle escaped her as he stood once more, his large signature hat missing from atop his head. “Is something wrong my master?” came his half hidden taunt.  
“N-no of course not,” She tried to find an excuse for her behavior, for her heart that still rapidly beat against her chest. “It’s nothing I promise.” Came her muttered voice as she tried to scurry off quickly to her office.  
He watched her as she scampered off up the stairs and to the temporary safety of her office.


	16. Let The War Begin.

Mr. Penwood watched her over the edge of his teacup, a rather exhausted look on his otherwise nitwit expression, as he feebly sat there. She tried to smile at the overly skittish man in an attempt to calm his nerves.  
“So Mr. Penwood what was this urgent matter you needed to tell me about?” She finally piped up.  
Shifting a little he set his cup on the table between them. “It has come to my attention that the other nights of the round table have been making noise of replacing you…” he trailed off.  
Frowning she looked up from the cocoa that she had been slowly sipping on. “Replacing me?”  
Slowly he nodded and looked down at the steaming cup in his hands. “There’s been talk that you aren’t up to the job, and that they should restrict your funding…”  
Alucard watched her closely, standing quietly behind her, eyes shining curiously. Her moves were calculated as she delicately put her cup down on the table before lacing her fingers together and placing them in her lap.   
“Thank you very much for telling me.” Her head tilted in a kind smile, her calm reaction scaring the older man.  
“A-aren’t you worried?” He said surprised, scooting forward so that he was nearly balancing on the edge of his seat.  
“Why should I be?” Her sweet smile sent shivers down his spine.  
“W-well I...” He was lost for words at her unnerving ease towards the situation. They sat in silence as she slowly closed her eyes, bringing the delicate porcelain cup up to her lips, gradually downing the brown liquid. His grin grew unbearably large as the man quickly stood, gathering his coat.  
“I-it’s getting late… I should be getting home...” he said, trying to scurry out of the door.  
“Oh and Mr. Penwood,” He froze, a shiver sliding up his spine as he slowly turned to look back at the young women.   
Slowly her eyes opened, the usual light that filled them turned dark only for his view as she held his gaze. “Have a good day…”  
Alucard came up beside her as she took another sip of her drink. His eyes searched for what had scared the man away beside his usual skittishness. But as he searched his masters delicate features she seemed the same innocent girl she usually was.  
“So my master, what should we do…?”  
“We aren’t going to do anything.” Was her soft response as she set the cup on the table and stood.  
“What?” His smile immediately faded as he scowled at her, his large hand gripping her shoulder to turn her around roughly. His eyes narrowed as he nearly glared down at her.  
She just winced and looked up at him. “C-calm down.”  
He growled a little and let go of her. “Then give me some orders my master.”  
Slowly she shook her head, an innocent smile playing on her lips. “If I couldn’t even handle this then what kind of master would I be? Besides we have a meeting in a week anyway.”   
Gathering herself she laced her fingers behind her and walked towards the door, her hair dancing back and forth as she walked. Slowly his frown turned upwards as he obediently followed. How truly interesting this would be.


	17. Don't Let Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More dreams from Alucard. See the end for translation notes.

“Vlad….?”  
The voice was soft as he slowly opened his eyes, his vision blurry at first. Someone stood in front of him, long brown hair flowing freely as the women came closer. He could feel his arms reach out towards her, bringing the delicate body close to him. He towered over her, his built frame gentle only for the young girl he held in her arms.  
“Yes my darling?” He purred, his heavy Romanian accent twisting his words beautifully.  
She smiled sweetly, her face out of focus as he gazed down at her with loving crimson eyes. His long hair bellowed down his chest, wavy locks moving gently against his Victorian suit, the large collar to his cape preventing it from hanging down his back. Purring gently, he leaned down, nuzzling affectionately against the crook of her neck, the slight beard tickling her skin as his hands held her waist gently. She smelt sweet, her skin soft against his lips as he littered her neck with tender kisses. Giggling she gently pulled away, halting his affections as she smiled brightly. Chuckling, his eyes gleamed happily.  
“Stop it!” She giggled playfully.  
“I cannot help it my dragă,” He purred lovingly, using the Romanian term for darling. “You look too cute when you smile.”  
Her smile brightened as she leaned up and kissed his cheek, her voice soft as she whispered softly in his ear. “You’re going to lose me again….’  
Fire engulfed her as she was taken from him, torn from his grip as he tried to reach for her….  
He sat forward with a jolt, his eyes wide as he realized it was just a dream. A few moments passed before he could fully relax again, leaning back into his throne. Blood dripped from his eyes in the form of tears, making him glare angrily at himself. All of these years later he still dreamed of his lost love, of the woman his cold heart had cared so dearly for. His heart ached as he cursed himself, slowly standing as he began to make his way outside to clear his head in the night air before the sun came up. Unannounced to him his young master still lay asleep upstairs, caught in the flame of the nightmare that they had unknowingly shared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draga Mea: My darling  
> a adora: My love  
> Please remember that I am NOT an expert and got these from a translation website.


	18. Check Mate

Seras stood beside Mr. Penwood as he sat in the large room, the rest of the protestant nights sitting on either side of him on their side of the table, Makube the Chief of the Vatican section 13 and his guards, sitting on the other. At the head of the table, seated proudly on her throne was the queen of England herself. Papers littered the rectangle table, reports ready to be given. He began to sweat profusely as he to squirm in his seat.  
“Calm down Mr. Penwood!” She tried to say only to have him start frantically whisper scream at her.  
“How can I calm down?! They aren’t here yet! If Ms. Hellsing doesn’t get here soon then she could lose her job!”  
“My master will be arriving shortly.” Alucard purred, levitating through the floor and coming up behind them.  
The young man jumped, his eyes wide as he stared. “Y-you h-how did you..?”  
“We are vampires after all, sir.” Came Seras’ nervous laugh.  
He sighed and watched as Alucard slowly walked towards the head of the room, a slight grin on his lips. His footsteps echoed in the large space and off the porcelain pillars. Two guards stepped in his way, only to be swept away with a large crack of their necks without him having to even move a muscle. Slowly he reached the queen, the usual glow in his eyes turning affectionate as he looked at the once young women.  
“It’s been a long time vampire. Come closer so I can have a look at you.” She spoke, sitting regally in her throne, long dress caressing her skin as she set her wrinkled hands in her lap, twisted with age.  
Towering over her before bowing low on one knee, resting one arm on his leg and the other hand on the floor as any knight would. Slowly she reached out, cupping his cheek delicately, his skin much paler than the elder women’s. She still wore a ring on her finger, in memory of her late husband. At her touch he gave a soft sigh, his eyes remaining gentle.  
“After all of these years you haven’t aged a day Alucard. Unfortunately times march has not been so kind to me. I cannot believe how quickly I became an old woman.’ She said softly, slowly pulling her hands away as he looked up at her.  
“I still see the sweet spirited women I met fifty years ago my majesty. In fact to my eyes time has made you even more beautiful, my highness.” He said softly, his gentle gaze never leaving hers.  
Slowly she chuckled, finding the vampires playful words amusing. “Proceed with your report Ms. Hellsing.” All eyes turned to the opposite head of the table, the large chair empty.  
Sir Iron's frowned a little as he spoke up, fixing his glasses to sit higher on his nose. “It doesn’t seem that she is here, my queen.”  
“We can’t wait forever.” Rob Walsh added, the medals that adorned his tan suit jingling as he took a large puff on his cigar, the old man looking rather bored.  
Seras glared at him, beginning to protest. “Ms. Hellsing will be here soon! She just... um... is running late.” She smiled awkwardly, truthfully having no idea where the head of the Hellsing Organization was.  
“We can’t just wait forever now can we? Why not just skip her report until she arrives?” Makube suggested smugly, the two pieces of long hair he had for bangs getting in his face as usual.  
Angrily Seras began to bicker with them as Sir Penwood sat meekly in his chair, Alucard grinning all the while beside him. Loud tapping was the only thing that finally broke their argument, slowly quieting the voices as they turned to look at the large wooden doors. Slowly the tapping grew louder, the sound of heels hitting the marble floor of Buckingham Palace. Everyone grew tense as it suddenly came to a stop in front of the door. One by one each of the men's hands slid down to their guns, ready to fight if somehow an enemy had gotten past the guards posted outside. The doors blew open, a powerful wind seeming to easily knock them aside and sweep into the room. A woman stood in the doorway, a long Victorian style jacket hugging her curvy body. Slowly she began to walk again, heels tapping as she made her way to her seat, the bustle on the back of her dress swaying with her hips. The ebony fabric shone dully in the light, a small corset on the back to make sure that it fit the wearer properly. A large belt hung on her hips, holding an ancient sword that swayed gently with her steps. Her skin was nearly white against the dark fabric, the only color coming from the soft rose on her cheeks; long nearly black hair flowing freely around her and covering one of her eyes. The one that showed was dark, the green orb watching them intensely as she walked by the group of gaping men. Even her face seemed more angular, more matured than her usual features.  
“M-Ms. Hellsing!?” Sir Penwood and Seras gasped in unison as Alucard simply grinned widely and eyed her in surprise.  
The queen smiled as the young girl approached her, stepping past the men that lay dead on the floor. She easily climbed the steps and stood in front of the queen, a faint smile replacing the intense expression as she bowed.  
“It’s nice to see you again…. my queen.” Her usual soft voice was much deeper now, a sultry sound to it.  
“I see you have grown up nicely little one. The last time you were in here was when Sir Integra brought you after the fire that killed father Aurel.” She smiled at the thought of the little girl that had once looked up at her in fear and curiousness.  
“That was a long time ago. I see that you are as beautiful as always.” Came her soft purr, nearly mirroring what Alucard had said only a few minutes before.  
“And you are still full of surprises.” She laughed softly, a rare thing to hear from the queen. “Shall we start the meeting now dear?”  
Slowly she bowed, turning back to the men and moving towards her seat. Her hair swayed as if it had a life of its own, the light coloring that was usually in it seeming to fade to black. Carefully she sat in her seat, resting her elbow on the armchair before placing her head on her hand.  
“Shall we begin then boys?” Came her little tease.  
Quickly shaking themselves they gathered their papers, beginning to give their reports and nervously eyeing her as she sat there silently. Finally they began to give their speeches about the amount of money that the Hellsing Organization had been spending within the last year. Finally Makube spoke up, a smirk hidden behind his friendly smile.  
“I believe what they are saying my queen, is that they do not believe the young lady Hellsing has it in her to properly take on her responsibilities.”  
The queen's smile never faded, a mischievous gleam in her eye. “Oh? And what say you head of Hellsing?”  
Slowly the once again stoic expression split as she grinned widely. “They are correct. I have been a little lacking on the leader front.”  
Seras’ eyes widened in alarm as she stared at the younger girl. “M-ms. Hellsing!”  
“So I understand why most of you would want me out of my office…”  
“Even if you replace her we would not follow your orders.” Alucard piped up. Everyone stared at the vampire, his eyes narrowed as he stared back at them. “My allegiance is only to the Hellsing family. Their word is my law, which is why I serve my young master because of the orders of Sir Integra. None of you cowards have what it takes to command me!” He grinned, baring his teeth, eyes glowing brightly. The men stared at him in fear, their hands on their holsters incase.  
“Alucard that is enough.” Her voice was commanding as she sat there, calmly watching the now scared men in front of her.  
Slowly he backed off, his gaze never leaving them. “Yes my master…”  
“As I was saying I understand that you all want me out of office but the truth is quite simple.” Her smile grew bigger as she sat back in her chair. “You have no say in the matter.”  
At her words they all started to protest, some of their faces becoming red with anger.  
“As you all know most of your organizations are funded by taxes through our black budget. Well as of late a large Company named Arc Dual has been buying most of the larger companies in England. This company is owned by a man named Mr. Shelling.”  
“What does this have to do with taking you out of office and the Hellsing budget?!” Mr. Walsh roared, his beret nearly falling off of his silver haired head.  
“Because This company does not truly exist”  
The room fell silent as they stared at her in shock, not sure what to say.  
“It’s quite simply gently men. Arc Dual and Mr. Shelling are anagrams. Arc Dual is really Alucard and Mr. Shelling… Stands for Hellsing.” A wicked grin slid onto her lips as her visible eye gleamed. “If this organization were to say… close every company it owns doors… At the very least all of your paychecks and budgets will be cut in half if not worse. So in other words gentlemen,” She stood, her chair pushing back as she eyed them down. “I own you.”  
Everyone sat silent, Alucard being the only one grinning wildly, trying to quiet the laughter that threatened to burst out of him. Finally Makube, the only one who wasn’t being funded by the black budget, piped up.  
“Your majesty, are you truly going to let this young girl monopolize these gentlemen.”  
She smiled, amused by the events that she had caused. “Yes I believe I am.” All of the men stared at her in shock, mouths agape before they began to protest. “That is enough.” she silenced them with a wave of her hand. “I have no say in what a privately owned business does. And if they wish to close their doors then they may do so. Now if there isn’t anything else, then this meeting is over.”  
She smiled up at the queen, bowing deeply before she left. Alucard and Seras followed, the blonds eyes gleaming as they exited the building.  
“That was amazing Ma’am!” She exclaimed. “I never knew that you could do that!”  
She didn’t reply, not even sparing a glance in her direction as she silently as they walked, exiting the building and entering their awaiting car. Never once did she break the intensity of her persona. Frowning Seras became worried, eyeing the strange women in front of her. All the while Alucard grinned and eyed his master. It wasn’t until they entered her office that she finally spoke.  
“Seras Will you sweep the mansion for any bugs please?” Her voice was soft as she went over to the window, looking out at the rain.  
It only took a moment for Seras to hesitantly nod and run off. Sighing in relief she hung her head, her shoulders slouching as she finally relaxed.  
“Are you alright my master?” He purred, slowly coming close to stand behind her.  
Hesitantly she nodded, unbuttoning the coat and sliding it and the sword from her small from. A simple black dress held her, a sweetheart neckline exposing her shoulders and pale neck, the skirt flowing freely. Smiling he stepped closer, reaching out to gently place his hand on her cheek. Slowly she turned, her eye still dark as she looked up at him. Tenderly cupping her cheek, she pushed the bangs away from her other eye and allowing the light to return to them.A smile crept onto her face, her eyes growing heavy as she swayed before collapsing. Quickly he caught her, holding her gently in his arms as he picked her up. In her tired delirium she hummed gently, cuddling up close to his broad chest. His scent filled her lungs, a little smile escaping her as she nuzzled the crimson jacket. He smelt of heavy spices, wine and the soft tang of blood. Gliding across the floor as to not jolt her with heavy steps, he brought her to her room. As they approached, the door slid open for him, allowing him to walk into the blackened room as it closed obediently behind them. Reaching her bed he reluctantly lay her down on the soft sheets, watching her curl up as her wavy hair fanned out. His crimson eyes watched her, raking over the innocent girl who, only a half an hour before had been just as formidable as Sir Integra had been.  
“Alucard?” She said softly, rolling over to look up at him with half lidded eyes.  
“Yes my Angel?” he purred.  
“Will you stay with me?”  
Smirking he sat down beside her as she curled up again tiredly. Gently he stroked her arm soothingly. He knew the strength she had to use to pull off that act was taxing on her. She was a kind and gentle soul and for her to act dominant like she did tonight was against her nature. Slowly he leaned back against the headboard as he simply watched his master sleep, for once his eyes gentle as they slowly drifted closed. Their breathing slowed as they slowly drifted off to sleep, her hand sneaking up to intertwine with his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is the last chapter I already have pre-written! If anyone wants any more in the future so that I canclear up the mysteries please message and comment! I have a lot in store for this but I won't write it if no one will read it.


	19. update

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick update on new chapters.

Hello everyone!  
Sorry this isn't a real chapter but I wanted to notify those of you who are reading the story that I will be continuing and plan to write up the next chapter in the next week. :) Seeing people commenting that they want to read the rest means so much to me! I will be asking for everyone's opinions though on what they want to see in the oncoming chapters. I will be doing some relationship development between our little angel and our mysterious friend we met at the ball so you have that to look forward to. All suggestions are welcome! Thank you all so much!  
Sincerely yours,  
M


	20. Well This Is Embarassing....

Hello everyone!  
I'm very sorry That many of you probably thought that this was an update, but unfortunately it's not. I simply wanted to apologize for the lack of activity with this fanfiction and that its been much longer then I had said it was going to be. Unfortunately life has gotten in the way with my job and family issues so I have been unable to find the inspiration to continue this lately, that and I wrote up the new chapter on paper only for it to vanish faster than Alucard sanity... Hopefully in the next few days I'll be able to find some time to write and update soon.  
Thank you so much for supporting me.


End file.
